classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
48 Hrs.
48 Hrs. is a 1982 American action comedy film directed by Walter Hill, starring Nick Nolte and Eddie Murphy as a cop and convict, respectively, who team up to catch a cop-killer. The title refers to the amount of time they have to solve the crime. This was Eddie Murphy's film debut (in a Golden Globe-nominated role), and Joel Silver's first film as a film producer. The screenplay was written by Hill, Roger Spottiswoode, Larry Gross, Steven E. de Souza, and Jeb Stuart (uncredited). 48 Hrs. is often credited as being the first "buddy cop" film. The genre evolved throughout the 1980s 1990s and 2000s with features such as Beverly Hills Cop (also starring Murphy), Running Scared, Lethal Weapon, Tango & Cash, Bad Boys, Rush Hour, and The Other Guys. The film spawned a 1990 sequel, Another 48 Hrs. Plot Convicted robber Albert Ganz (James Remar) is working as part of a road gang in California, when a big Native American man named Billy Bear (Sonny Landham) drives up in a pickup truck and asks for water to cool off his truck’s overheating radiator. Ganz and Billy exchange insults and proceed to stage a fight with each other, wrestling in a river, and when the guards try to break up the fight, Billy slips a gun to Ganz, and Billy and Ganz kill two of the three guards and flee the scene. Two days later, Ganz and Billy kill Henry Wong (John Hauk), who was one of their partners. Later that same day, San Francisco cop Jack Cates (Nick Nolte) joins two of his friends and co-workers—Detective Algren (Jonathan Banks) and Detective VanZant (James Keane) -- at the Walden Hotel to check out a man named G.P. Polson, who is in room 27. It's a way of finding the thief who stole Polson's credit cards and used one of them to check into the hotel. Jack waits downstairs while Algren and VanZant head to room 27, where it turns out that the thief is Ganz. Ganz immediately kills VanZant, and shoots Algren, while Billy attends to some other business in the room next door to room 27. Jack hears the shots and rushes upstairs, where Algren tells him to go downstairs and find Ganz and Billy. Jack confronts Ganz and Billy downstairs. When Algren makes it downstairs, Ganz takes Jack's .44 revolver and uses it to kill Algren, and then Ganz and Billy escape with Jack's gun. The police station issues Jack a new gun, a Colt 1911 .45, and fellow cop Ben Kehoe (Brion James) tells Jack about Ganz's former partner Reggie Hammond (Eddie Murphy), who is in prison with 6 months to go on a three year sentence for armed robbery. Jack tells his boss, Haden (Frank McRae), that he wants to work alone in the search for Ganz, and then Jack visits Reggie at the prison. Jack gets Reggie a 48 hour leave from the prison so Reggie can help Jack find Ganz and Billy. Reggie leads Jack to an apartment that Ganz's last remaining partner, Luther (David Patrick Kelly), lives in. Jack and Reggie don't know that a few days ago, Ganz and Billy kidnapped Luther's girlfriend Rosalie (Kerry Sherman). When Jack steps inside Luther's apartment and starts looking around, Luther runs upstairs to the apartment and fires a shot at Jack. Jack chases Luther to Jack's car, where Reggie is handcuffed to the steering wheel. After getting nothing out of Luther, Jack puts Luther in jail. That night, Reggie leads Jack to Torchy's, a redneck hangout where Billy used to be a bartender. Reggie, on a challenge from Jack, shakes the bar down in a famous scene, single-handedly bringing the crowd under his control. They get a lead on Billy's old girlfriend, but this also leads nowhere, as the girlfriend says she threw Billy out. Jack, frustrated to the boiling point, lets loose on Reggie and they get into a relentless but ridiculous fistfight. Reggie finally tells Jack about the $500,000, stashed in the trunk of his car, the spoils of a drug deal gone bad when Ganz apparently sold Reggie out. The money is in the trunk of Reggie's car, parked in a garage for three years. It was also the prime reason why Ganz & Billy took Luther's girlfriend: they wanted Luther to get Reggie's money in exchange for her return to him. Luther goes and gets the car, and Jack and Reggie tail him to a Muni station where Ganz comes to get the money. Luther, however, recognizes Jack, and Ganz and Billy escape, while Reggie chases after Luther. Left with nothing, Jack ends up sitting at the station waiting for Reggie to call. Kehoe, about to leave, reminds Jack about a message from "your pal from the vice squad." Jack goes to Vroman's, in the Fillmore district, to find Reggie, who has tracked Luther to a hotel across the street. Jack, humbled, apologizes for continuously berating and insulting Reggie. He lends Reggie some money to pay for a hotel room, but when Reggie leaves to fool around with a girl he's met, he sees Luther leave the hotel. Luther gets onto a stolen bus driven by Billy and hands over the money to Ganz. Luther asks if Rosalie is okay and Ganz gets angry because he promised that he would not hurt her and shoots Luther. What happens to Rosalie is left ambiguous. Ganz spots Jack and Reggie following them, and a car chase/gunfight ensues, which ends when Billy forces Jack's Cadillac through the window of a Cadillac showroom. At this point following a heated verbal thrashing from Jack's boss Haden, Jack and Reggie are ready to resign themselves to the fact that they failed to catch Ganz. At a local bar before Reggie goes back to prison, Jack wonders if Billy might go back to see his girl and use her place as a hideout. It turns out that Billy did. Jack and Reggie force their way inside and after a brief confrontation Reggie shoots Billy. Ganz escapes into a maze of alleyways, capturing Reggie. Jack approaches and shoots Ganz, throwing him off Reggie, then finishes him off by shooting him repeatedly. Reggie is almost shocked by Jack's stone face and lack of feeling killing another man. Finally, Jack takes Reggie to go fool around with the girl he'd been chasing. They agree to meet again when Reggie gets out of San Quentin in six months. Jack leaves the money in Reggie's car, but asks for a loan on another Cadillac when he gets out. Reggie insists to Jack that he will be an honest man going forward. Jack seems to accept this, and Jack takes Reggie back to prison. Cast *Nick Nolte as Det. Sgt. Jack Cates *Eddie Murphy as Reggie Hammond *James Remar as Albert Ganz *David Patrick Kelly as Luther *Sonny Landham as Billy Bear *Brion James as Det. Sgt. Ben Kehoe *Annette O'Toole as Elaine Marshall *Frank McRae as Capt. Haden *Kerry Sherman as Rosalie *Jonathan Banks as Det. Algren *James Keane as Det. VanZant *Jack Thibeau as Detective *Greta Blackburn as Lisa *Margot Rose as Casey *Denise Crosby as Sally *Olivia Brown as Candy *Peter Jason as Cowboy Bartender *Bill Cross as Patrol Officer #1 *Chris Mulkey as Patrol Officer #2 *Sandy Martin as Policewoman *Ned Dowd as Big Cop *Jim Haynie as Old Cop *Jon St. Elwood as Plainclothesman *Nick Dimitri as Torchy's Patron *John Dennis Johnston as Torchy's Patron *Rock A. Walker as Torchy's Patron Cars *1978 Audi 5000 C2 *1975 BMW 530i (E12) *1967 Buick LaSabre *1978 Cadillac Coupe DeVille *1968 Cadillac DeVille Convertible *1980 Cadillac Seville *1951 Chevy 3100 *1976 Chevy C-10 *1975 Chevy C-20 *1975 Chevy Camaro *1966 Chevy Caprice *1974 Chevy Chevelle Malibu *1966 Chevy El Comino *1967 Chrysler Newport *1979 Datsun 210 *1972 Datsun 240Z *1980 Datsun 310 *1978 Datsun 510 *1979 Dodge B-series *1977 Dodge Monaco *1979 Dodge Sportsman *1974 Dodge Tradesman *1961 Ford E-100 *1982 Ford Escort *1971 Ford F-Series *1980 Ford F-Series *1978 Ford Fairmount Futura *1974 Ford Gran Torino *1975 Ford Granada *1982 Ford LTD Country Squire *1970 Ford Maverick *1972 Ford Mustang *1979 Ford Mustang *1976 Ford Mustang II *1973 Ford Pinto *1973 GMC C-15 *1970 GMC TDH 5305 N *1980 Honda Accord *1980 Honda Civic *1967 Imperial Crown *1980 Jaguar XJ (Series III) *1977 Lincoln Continental Mark V *1974 Mazda RX-4 *1979 Mazda-RX-7 *1971 Mercury Cougar *1974 Mercury Cougar *1981 Mercury Cougar *1982 Mercury LN7 *1975 Mercury Marquis *1982 Mercury Marquis Colony Park *1967 MGB MkII1980 Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme *1978 Peugeot 504 *1980 Plymouth Gran Fury *1974 Plymouth Satellite *1976 Pontiac Astre *1978 Pontiac Catalina *1971 Pontiac Grand Prix *1977 Renault LeCar *1980 Subaru GL *1978 Toyota Celica *1980 Toyota Corolla *1975 Toyota Corolla *1981 Toyota Corolla Tercel *1981 Volkswagen Dasher B1 *1981 Volkswagen Rabbit (Typ 32) *1981 Volkswagen Pick-up I (Typ 17) *1978 Volkswagen Scirocco MkI (Typ 53) *1965 Volkswagen Sedan (Typ 1) Category:TV and Movies